Although the total number of psychiatric patients in state hospitals has decreased steadily since 1955, admissions to psychiatric hospitals have increased and the average length of stay in the hospital has shortened. The result of these trends has been that a growing number of patients who have formerly been in state psychiatric hospitals are now living in the community and are the responsibility of community mental health programs. This proposed study has three objectives: (1) to examine to what extent patients discharged from state mental hospitals receive services from local community mental health programs; (2) to determine what patient characteristics (e.g., age, sex, race, socio-economic status, diagnosis) are related to the type and amount of services received in the community; (3) to examine the relationship between the community services provided and rehospitalization rates. This research will be conducted using data that has already been collected by the Commonwealth of Kentucky and stored on state computer tapes. Information on all patients from a 17 county area (Region 15) who were discharged by state hospitals during FY 1971-72 will be obtained by matching state hospital and community mental health program computer files for these patients. Data about these patients and their post-hospital treatment histories will be obtained over a 2-3 year follow-up period, ending June, 1975. Analysis of the data will include a variety of multivariate statistical procedures with primary attention given to variables that distinguish between rehospitalized and non-rehospitalized patient groups. Findings from this study will indicate gaps in services to discharged patients and indicate what services given to which patient populations are most effective in reducing rehospitalization rates.